


[podfic]Ficlets from the Sin Pit

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, Facials, Fade Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces from my Tumblr, warm-up drabbles and other assorted filth will be collected here! Tags will be updated any time I add something new, but expect mostly mHawke/Anders/Justice ot3 smut, probably not connected to any of my other fics/BTS continuity. </p><p>(Podficced so far: 1. Facial, and 4. On Your Knees)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic]Ficlets from the Sin Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ficlets from the Sin Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180935) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



> This work was originally posted as On Your Knees, but as I've started recording other chapters from the same fic, I've decided to combine them here. The original podfic is chapter 4 (currently second on the list, I'll get caught up eventually :P).

Chapter 1 - Anders/Justice - Facial [Click Here to listen/download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3na2W1ZmngjdXk1R2ZSek4wVG8/view?usp=sharing) (4min 35sec)

 

Chapter 4 - Anders/Justice - On Your Knees [Click Here to listen/download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/felixbug/on-your-knees-by-felixbug) or [Click Here to listen/download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3na2W1ZmngjakRaNHVXSUMtMjQ/view?usp=sharing)  (14min 06sec)

 

 


End file.
